warriorsnextgenfandomcom-20200213-history
Antfoot
Antfoot is a dark reddish brown tom with deep, glowing golden eyes. He is a warrior of ShadowClan, and tends to be antisocial, cunning and sadistic. He is an NPC from Generation I, and debuted during Chapter 1 of "From the Shadows". Read more about him below! __TOC__ Appearance Antfoot is a small, lithe tom with a scrawny build and thin, sharp fangs like an adder. His pelt is a dark reddish brown, like the color of burnt wood, that fades into a paler, fiery underbelly. His eyes are gold, and glow like a blood moon. Personality he is small, but vicious, and even surprisingly sadistic - from his kithood all the way into warriorhood, he took great pleasure in smashing ants and other tiny critters under his paws, enjoying the rush from inflicting pain on others. he is an equally terrifying fighter, using his size and ferocity to his advantage to make his opponents' lives living hells. he is a bit antisocial because of his maladjustment to the clan society, but he doesn't mind being alone most of the time... probably... Antfoot is a spiteful little tom. Growing up, he was bullied viciously for his size and social ineptitude, and it shows. He is a major sadist, taking an almost sexual delight from inflicting pain on others, especially if they're unable to stop it. History From kithood long into his apprenticeship, he had mountains of frustration built up inside from constantly being at the very bottom of every social interaction he ever had: to vent them, he took insects captive between or under his paws and sliced, crushed, ate, and generally tormented them whenever he wasn't victimized. Because of his lack of socializing skills from birth, he was already a loner and his newfound habits didn't help him at all. As he aged, he "upgraded" his victims as well, scaling up from insects to prey to even pesky kits. The kits were his favorite victims, as he saw a bit of himself in them and wanted to "punish" his former self through them. Of course, when they noticed his incessant harassment the queens took great issue, and he was forbidden from the nursery entirely from his 7th moon until his warrior ceremony. With his mother's new litter coming the very same day he turned 8, his parents and siblings shunned him out of the family for his cruelty and eventually forgot about him with their preoccupation with the new additions to the family. Around this time, he'd had to resort only to insects for venting again, but it grew to not be enough very quickly. Then, he met Rosepaw. ' * * * * Location(s): * Age Range: X moons - X moons * Stats Gained: None ' * * * * Location(s): * Age Range: X moons - X moons * Stats Gained: None Relations ---- ThunderClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). ShadowClan Rosepetal NPC - |DOTS| She's the only one who's ever shown me any compassion in my life... Real love... I'd be a monster to not reciprocate. She's beautiful, both inside and out, and I'm so lucky to have her. Sometimes, she makes everything I've been through seem worth it. Tigerpaw NPC - |DOTS| My daughter, and my firstborn to survive. Of course I love her, unconditionally like any worthy parent should. Still, I sometimes wish she could've been born a big, strong son to make us proud. Gallery Screen_Shot_2017-08-04_at_8.30.21_pm.png|Drawn by HopeIsSmol